Family moments
by black widow mistress
Summary: "Do you ever wonder about us... if we were in that situation and something happened?" she asked "Without the kid" "Liz..." he started sighing "I don't have to wonder what it's like" he said reminding her of the torment that had been their final moments together in Atlantis. John and Elizabeth One shot. AU!


I own nothing but the plot.

It's something I've been playing with for a while... not one hundred percent how to go with it all... but yeah. - reviews are nice and there might even be more! (Amazing the amount of time you have free when you have a broken jaw after surgery!) all comes down to inspiration.

* * *

"You look cold"

Elizabeth looked up from the table she sat at in the coffee shop and smiled at the man in front of her.

"It's winter" she replied rolling her eyes as she put down her pen.

John smiled at her and sat down "So is this the new happening place for marking?" He asked gesturing to the papers that were scattered across the table.

She shrugged "Got a better idea?"

"Bed?" He joked.

Elizabeth grinned wider, and shook her head, she'd missed him. Three weeks he'd been on the other side of the country – three weeks was a very long time to not have him around. Phone calls sufficed, but they weren't the same as having him there.

"If you had been here, maybe, but it's a bit empty alone"

"That it is"

There was silence for a moment as she smiled at him, her hand reaching across the table to touch his gently. John smiled back at her and grasped her hand with his, pulling it closer to his as he linked his fingers with hers.

"They're cold" He said nodding towards her hands.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow before rolling her eyes, ever the one to state the obvious.

"It's winter in DC – what do you expect?"

"Cali was warm" He shrugged.

Of course Cali was warm, the west was always mild in the winter, never a truly bitter winter like the capital or the East coast where you usually froze at least once when you walked outside.

"How is she?"

"Spencer?" He asked.

She nodded softly, the small girl that was his niece had managed to worm her way into her heart and Elizabeth had felt so sorry for her when she'd found out about her Mothers death – when John had too. A shock and a blow, to find out his sister in law had been killed in a car accident and it was just lucky his Brother hadn't been in it either.

"Sam might be a good one to talk to her" She commented.

John nodded thoughtfully, "I didn't think about that"

Elizabeth shrugged slightly "I've never really talked to Sam about it... but she's fairly good with kids... and I think by the sounds of it Dave could use some help with her, she's only ten... we could look after her" she suggested tentatively.

"Pardon?"

"Look after her – take her for a weekend whilst Dave gets a hold of himself, it's a pretty big blow and I think he's taking it kind of hard... sorry I couldn't go with you" she murmured.

"It's okay, it was a long three weeks, and you had commitments here, they understand. Spencer did say she wanted to go shopping with you though for some reason, you and Linda were supposed to take her before Linda... before the accident" He said softly.

She smiled a small smile and shook her head slightly before replying. "She'll get me in trouble that one, I did say I would take them shopping in DC when they next came out though – apparently there's some shop here they don't have over there and Spencer was going gaga to go and visit it – she's a typical ten year old girl" She frowned after a moment "Looks like it'll be just me taking her though".

John nodded softly, his fingers sliding up and down hers "Did you want a drink?"He asked changing the subject.

"Chai" she replied softly and John nodded, getting up and walking towards the counter to order.

He returned shortly "I got cake too"

"Trying to make me fat are we?" she joked softly. "Do you ever wonder about us... if we were in that situation and something happened?" she asked "Without the kid"

"Liz..." he started sighing "I don't have to wonder what it's like" he said reminding her of the torment that had been their final moments together in Atlantis.

"Right... sorry... I just – Atlantis isn't what most would call a normal situation" she replied, an apologetic tone to her voice.

"I think I'd go stir crazy trying to get justice for you – making sure whoever was guilty went away for life and knew exactly what they'd done wrong"

"You're a tough man"

He shook his head and grinned slightly "No, I'm a man in love who would stop at nothing to save you".

"I love you too" she smiled gently, moving the papers in front of her into a pile as the coffee and the cake was brought over by a teenage girl. "Thanks" she said smiling at her before looking back at John, "I think we should offer to have Spencer sometime next month – pay for her flight here, or you can fly there and get her and we can let Dave come to terms with it all on his own for a few days, let him have some time to himself"

"You're a wise woman"

"It's why you love me" She replied picking up the tea cup in front of her to have a sip of it.

John smiled "I'll ring Dave tonight and talk to him about it."

"Good – you should call Sam too, ask her if she'd be up for having a chat with Spence"

"Yeah, I might do that, she's down here sometime next month isn't she?" He asked, as he poked a fork into the piece of cake.

"Something like that – one thing I'm glad about, I don't have to do long distance like her and Jack" she said grinned.

"Just think" John said grinning foolishly "The bed won't be empty tonight"

"I wouldn't expect sleep" she said in a low tone, as she took a chunk of cake and grinned at him, "Three weeks to make up for".

John chuckled at the answer "God, I missed you."

"The feeling is mutual" she said between mouthfuls of cake, "It's definitely mutual"

* * *

Reviews please :)


End file.
